Faster, Harder, Deeper
by CastleFan1012
Summary: A smutty one-shot. Review and tell me if it's good. This is probably the smuttiest story I've published so I'm a little nervous.


I came up with this one-shot when I watched Friends With Benefits. It's the really dirty sex scene. If you don't know what I am talking about, go on YouTube or Google, and look up Friends With Benefits sex scenes, or sexiest moments. Some of this I made up. Only one or two lines is from the movie. This is really smutty, maybe the first really smutty fanfic I've ever written and published so reviews would make me alot more comfortable writing dirty stuff, and I might write another one if everyone wants me to. There is going to be anal sex in this, so if you are not comfortable with that, then I would suggest to not read this. This is meant to be hot and dirty, so hopefully it is. Hope you like it, and review and tell me what you think. No rude comments. Enjoy!

Warning: Rated M for a reason

Disclaimer: I wish I own these characters, but sadly I don't.

-0-000-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0000-000-000-

Faster, Harder, Deeper

" Are you trying to look for china? I'm pretty sure you're not going to find it.", Kate said with her legs spread open as Rick took his fingers out of her, and popped his head out of the blanket.

" Sorry.", he said and went to get out of the blankets when she pushed his head back down.

" Not yet. You haven't made me scream.", she said and he nodded before disappearing under the blankets again.

She felt him spread her legs further, and layed back on the bed to get relaxed.

She felt him rub his finger against her folds and she moaned.

" You like that?", he asked popping his head out of the blanket.

" Oh, yes. More.", she moaned and he grinned before ducking back under the blanket.

He shoved 2 fingers inside of her, and she screamed in pain and pleasure.

" Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.", she screamed and Rick popped his head up again in concern.

" Oh my god. What's wrong?", he asked.

" Nothing! Just keep going!", she screamed and he nodded before disappearing back under the blanket.

She was dripping all over his hands and the blanket. He added another finger into her vagina, stretching her, and she kept moaning.

" Oh, yes. Deeper.", she moaned and he moved his fingers an inch deeper.

" Oh god, Rick. You have amazing fingers.", she moaned and he popped up out of the blankets, and pushed them off the bed with one hand, while his fingers on his other hand were still in her.

He moved his hand up and down of the insides of her thighs, while pushing his fingers even deeper inside of her.

She started having small spasms that grew more intense as he moved his fingers deeper, and moved them around. He brought his index finger on his other hand up and rubbed her clit. When he found her g-spot, she moaned. Noticing she was on the verge of orgasm, and about to squirt, he pulled out his fingers, and watched as she came down from her orgasm.

When she finally came down from her orgasm, he kissed her forehead, and layed down next to her.

" Wow. That was amazing.", Kate said and turned to look at him while smiling.

" We're going to have to change the sheets after this. Ready for round two?", he asks grinning.

" Yeah.", she said grinning.

" Lay down on your stomach, and get on your hands and knees.", he said getting off the bed, and stripping.

" Okay.", she said getting into position.

Once he was stripped he walked over to the dresser and took out the little plastic bottle from the paper bag. He walked back over and stood at the end of the bed.

" Turn around.", he said and she turned around.

She spread her legs and put her head down so she was comfortable. The move made her rear go up, and Castle felt himself go hard.

He took a good look at her perfect ass, before getting on the bed behind her, and opening the bottle.

" Do you want to do this Kate? Will you be comfortable?", he asked wanting to make sure she wanted to do this.

" I've never done or tried this before. You are the only person I want to do this with, Rick. I'm fine.", she said and he put some lube on his fingers.

" Tell me if you want me to stop.", he said and she nodded.

He made sure it was warm on his fingers before bringing them to her anus, and rubbing some on it. He watched her to make sure she wasn't nervous, before continuing.

He slowly entered one finger an inch into her, before stopping and checking to make sure she wasn't in any pain. He pushed his finger in all the way and she moaned.

" Oh. That feels good Rick.", she moaned and he smiled.

" Good. It's supposed to feel good.", he said and she nodded.

He slowly pushed it in and out. He smiled at the moans she was making. He added another finger, and started pushing them in and out again.

" Oh, Rick. Oh.", she moaned.

He pulled his fingers out, and she groaned in frustration.

He positioned his cock at her entrance, and slowly pushed it in an inch. He noticed her tense , and rubbed his hands around her butt, to relax her.

" Are you nervous? Do you wanna stop?", he asked and she shook her head no.

" No, it feels good. It hurts a little though. If you were having a penis shoved up your ass I think you would feel the same way.", she said and he laughed.

Realizing what she said, she laughed too. Rick noticed her relax, and pushed in all the way.

" Oh. That feels good, Rick.", she moaned and relaxed.

" Good.", he said running his hands along her butt comforting her.

He let her get used to the pressure for a couple minutes before starting to move around in her.

Soon, they were both on the edge.

As they came down from their orgasms, Rick pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed. She collapsed next to him, still panting.

" Wow.", she said starting to get her breath back.

" Yeah.", he said getting his breath back too.

" We are definitley going to have to clean up, and change these sheets.", he said and she laughed.

" Yeah. We better hurry. I don't think we locked the door, and your mother could come home any second and just barge in your room.", she said getting up, and pulling on her white robe.

Just then they heard yelling from downstairs.

" Darlings! I'm home!", Martha's voice could be heard from upstairs.

They hurried and stripped the sheets, and threw them in a laundry basket. Rick put the plastic bottle back in the papaer bag, and put it in his underwear drawer, just in case hi mother or Alexis came in snooping.

Rick quickly wshed his hands while Kate put her panties and bra on.

" Hurry, Rick.", she said quietly so Martha wouldn't hear anything.

Rick quickly put his boxers back in, and a pair of shorts.

Kate threw her jeans and tank top back on.

They quickly went downstairs and saw Martha sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, sipping a glass of wine.

" Hello, darlings.", she said putting down her wine and getting off the stool to give them a hug.

" Hello, Martha.", Kate said when Martha embraced her and she gladly embraced her back.

" I know what you two were doing. Carry on. I wouldn't want to ruin your fun. I'll be in my room. I'll put earplugs in so I don't hear you.", she said walking upsatirs to her room with her wine glass and bottle of wine.

" Oh my god. We're never going to survive your mother.", she said sitting down on a stool at the kitchen counter with her head in her hands.

" We're going to have to. She'll be your mother soon too.", he said grinning at her expression.

0-0-0-000-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0

Hope you liked it! review and tell me if it's good. Reviews help me know what people like and don't like about the story. Please no rude comments. I wrote the end of this during a bad hailstorm at my house, so I was going to add a little more, but decided not to.


End file.
